The Look in Her Eyes
by pixies114
Summary: Ron has left and Hermione is extremely hurt. But she's not the only one. May contain some fluff
1. Pain and Worry

**hey everyone I'm back again! I have here for you a Harry/Hermione story...its been a while since I've written one of these. Anyway, after rereading the final book, I got inspired to write this story. Anyway I hope you like it! Also, this story is in Harry's POV**

I've never been so angry in my life. Despite that he was wearing the horcrux at the point of our fight, I still know that he had meant every word that he'd said. I didn't even follow him out of the tent to chase him I was so furious. Hermione however, with tears glistening in her eyes, ran out after him calling his name, begging for him to follow her back to the tent. I didn't care what he did at this point. I was too frustrated to care.

But in an instant, everything changed. Hermione suddenly walked back into the tent. She was damp from the rain that was starting to come down and her head was drooped to the floor. She then lifted her head in my direction.

"He's g-g-gone. He disap-p-parated," she managed to choak out as she stumbled past me into a chair. Almost immediately I forgot about Ron. My attention was on Hermione and only Hermione.

That look on her face. The look of pain, sadness, abandonment, and brokenness all rolled in one; it broke my heart. When Hermione dragged herself back into the tent announcing that Ron was gone, I completely forgot everything that was around me. I was instantly aware however of her face. I don't think I'd ever seen Hermione that hurt before, and I hope that I'd never have to see it again in my life. Especially if that hurt was caused by Ron.

I looked over in Hermione's direction to where she sat curled into a ball on a chair; eyes puffy and watery and her cheeks were stained with tears. It killed me inside to see her like this. She was my best friend and did not deserve to feel this hurt. Hermione was a good person, she didn't deserve to be hurt, especially if this hurt was caused by Ron. If Ron ever came back, I swear I thought of killing him.

Finally, I came to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Hermione like this, so vulnerable and fragile, it broke my heart more every second. I walked with over to the chair she occupied and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Without looking up at me, she scooted over a little in the chair allowing me to sit. I pulled her into my arms and held her as she continued to cry into my chest.

I didn't know what I could possibly say at that moment that I knew wouldn't cause either Hermione or myself more anger, so I remained silent. As she cried, I stroked her now wild brown locks and placed my chin on top of her head. We sat like that for a long time; her in my arms, crying. And as the minutes rolled on, I began to feel more anger towards Ron. I don't think I've ever been that furious with him before in my life. And it wasn't all because he left...it was way more complicated than that now. All because of the look that I saw in her eyes.

After about almost an hour, Hermione suddenly became quiet. Her sobs seemed in control and she would let out a few whimpers here and there. But, I didn't dare let her go...I didn't want to. The feeling of her in my arms was nice. She fit perfectly and I was glad to know that I was able to comfort her when she needed someone.

Slowly, she turned her head up in my direction and looked at me. I wasn't sure if I was to say something, but I didn't have to. She simply tucked her head in the crooked of my neck and muttered something. I wasn't sure what she said so I responded by pulling her closer and gently kissing the top of her head. After a few more minutes, Hermione slowly drifted to sleep in my arms.

I still didn't want to move from this position, but I knew that she'd sleep better if she were in a bed. Carefully, I stood, carrying her, and took her to her bunk. After laying her down I covered her and then gave her my extra blankets, knowing that I wouldn't be needing them. Hermione was still for a few seconds, then she curled herself into a ball under the covers and gave a small sigh. Once I made sure she was sleeping peaceful enough, I grabbed a chair from a corner and took it outside to keep watch.

As I sat in the dark, quiet forest, my thoughts continuously drifted back towards Hermione. I couldn't help but feel nothing but worry. Since Ron is gone, I wasn't sure what she'd be like. Would she be angry, go into a depressed state, or move on as if nothing happened...as if nothing ever hurt her, as if _he_ didn't hurt her. I wasn't sure. But I knew one thing...I would not let her down as a friend, or as the person that is responsible to keep her safe as best as I can. I refuse to leave her and I know that I now have to do everything in my power to keep her alive at all costs. Because, at that moment, I didn't know what I'd do if she was killed. I'd be lost completely.

After shaking my head furiously to rid my brain of those awful thoughts, I couldn't help but still worry that she might leave me as well. Even when Ron was still here, I could see a change in her eyes. She's tired more and has small dark circles under her eyes. And since our food sources are limited, she's grown thinner too.

As the moon continued to rise, I prayed hard I could that I would be able to destroy these horcruxes, so that we could be safe and happy again...especially Hermione. I may have to live my life like this, running everywhere looking for the only way to kill voldemort...but she shouldn't have to.

**So any good yet? Review and let me know =D**


	2. Her Nightmares

**Well here's chapter two... enjoy **

Its now been about two days, since Ron left and Hermione had remained in the same state. The day after the fight with Ron, we packed up the camp and decided to keep moving, knowing that Ron was not coming back. After arriving to the new location we'd found, another close by forest, Hermione, I could feel next to me, begin to shake and sniffle, trying to hold back more tears. This soon resulted later into silent sobs as she sat on an old tree stump while I performed every concealment charm that I could possibly think of. All the while, I never looked at her face. I couldn't...it killed me to. After that first few minutes of Ron's departure, I prayed to myself that I'd never see her cry or look that of hurt on her face again...that somehow I'd be able to take all that pain away. But I wasn't able to.

When the forest was under every concealment and silence charm I knew and the tent was set up for the time, I walked over to Hermione and sat next to her on the stump. She said nothing as she leaned her head onto my shoulder as she continued to cry. I wrapped my arms securely around her, hoping that I could calm the consistent shaking that racked her body. I wasn't sure if it was from the sudden coolness that had taken over the day or if it was the painful sobs...I hoped it was just the cold.

We remained silent as we sat on that stump until her sobs slowly decreased and her shaking was calmed. After removing her head from my shoulder, she turned her head towards me and looked me straight in the eye with her puffy, teared ones. She gave a heavy sigh and muttered an 'I'm sorry' for crying again. I didn't know what to say to her so I gently put one hand over hers and used the other to wipe the tear stains from her cheeks with my sleeves and told her not to worry, that it was okay. She sat quietly for another moment before announcing that she was going inside the tent.

After she got up and entered the tent, I continued to sit outside thinking. It persisted to kill me every time I'd see her cry and or ache with pain from Ron leaving. I knew Ron had felt something for Hermione, but, in my opinion, if he really cared about her he'd have still stayed for her sake despite our vicious fight. But he didn't and now Hermione is living with this hurt that I know she's trying to hide from me. The whole thought sickens me. And I was hoping she'd somehow find the strength to move on and that her tears would cease to come. But my thoughts proved me wrong.

That night however, is when her nightmares started. I was set outside the tent keeping watch, much to Hermione's liking. She was supposed to take the first watch, but I knew by the glossiness of her eyes and the weariness in her voice that she was exhausted. The night was quiet, like it always was, and I was beginning to doze myself. Suddenly, however, from inside the tent I heard soft whimpers coming from Hermione's bunk. At first, I never thought it was a nightmare. Hermione's spells of crying have become somewhat constant now. So, I let her be and didn't go into the tent to check on her.

However, a few minutes later was when I heard her voice. She muttered words that sounded only of jumbled sentences. But every once in a while I heard Ron's name and things about death eaters and Voldemort. This is when she started to scream. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into the tent, forgetting completely about keeping watch. I found her in her bunk with the covers in a disarray around her body, tears coming down from her face, and sweat on her brow. I knelt before her bed and began to shake her until she jerked awake, face full of panic and alarm. She continued to stare at me with wide eyes, the dream still running in her mind and tears still flowed quickly from her eyes.

"Hermione, its okay...it was just a dream," I whispered as I pulled her into my arms as she continued to cry, the dream's effect still on her.

"Oh Harry it was awful," She managed to choke in between sobs. "T-they got to him and were t-t-torturing him. They were torturing R-R-Ron," She continued, stumbling on his name.

I held her tighter and soothingly stroked her hair and rubbed her back trying to calm her sobs. I didn't know what to say, so I once again stayed silent continuing to try and comfort her and rid her of the fear that was painted in her eyes. It killed me to see her hurt by him leaving. But this. Seeing her having to suffer through this nightmare...it completely broke me inside. I hated seeing her like this.

After a while, her sobs quieted and her breathing was slower but once again I didn't let go. I was afraid to. But she was first to pull away.

She wiped her eyes and looked at me with her sad eyes, "Please... don't leave me to that nightmare again," she whispered softly. I looked at her and nodded. She moved over in her bunk and I pulled the covers back over her as I climbed in next to her on top of the covers. She rested her head on my chest as I wrapped my arm securely around her. I heard her sigh and let out a tiny whimper as she started to drift back to sleep. I gently kissed her head and told her that it was okay I was here and that she could sleep now. A few minutes later, she was asleep, her breathing even and peaceful. I, however, was no where close to sleep. I was kept awake by the constant worry that she would re-encounter the nightmare. I hoped that it wouldn't return. Sadly I was again wrong.

Ever since that night, she continues to have this same dream and every time I'm right there to rid her of it; holding her as she cries, then laying with her until she falls asleep and staying with her. Every time I see that horror in her eyes, it breaks my heart more. I was wishing that the pain from him leaving was going to go away, but it hasn't. Only another is being added by the constant nightmare. It kills me and I hope to god that this all goes away and she can feel happy again.

**Well that's chapter two. I hope it was okay...**


	3. Sadness Turns to Anger

**Well guys here's a new chapter. Sorry this took so long. My life has been taken over by dancing and I had another horrid case of writers block. I hope you like it…Enjoy**

Hermione has finally stabled some. I wouldn't say that she's better, but she's in a more mediocre state. She doesn't cry as much anymore. However, every so often I'll hear faint whimpers coming from her bunk. And I wouldn't say that she's happy, but I've caught her smile some when we figure something out about the Horcruxes or if she'd find something funny. I can't even explain how much I've missed her smile and it seems like forever since I've seen it.

But, the thing that makes me feel the most relief, is that her nightmares have been ceasing to come. I know she still gets them, but they aren't every night and I'm thankful that she is able to have a few good night sleeps. But, there are still nights when they come, and they hit her hard, too. She'll mumble the things about the Death Eaters and Ron and start crying again. I'm there though to comfort her and help her sleep again and I always will be.

She speaks more to me now, too. The past few days, we didn't say much to each other. Hermione would stay silent and lay curled up on the couch. If she wasn't crying, she'd sit in the silence of the tent and stare off into nothing. Now, she talks to me. We talk of little things to pass time, and I feel that I've grown closer with her. Closer than I ever have been these past seven years. She's told me all about her family, her home life in the muggle world, anything, and I've done the same when she asks. Its been amazing to have these talks, but I've come to a conclusion.

She's okay when Ron isn't mentioned. If he's ever mentioned in some way, Hermione becomes short, and I'll see the anger she feels for him come out. I thought it was hard to see her cry; the sadness and pain mixed into her chocolate brown eyes killed me. I could feel her hurt every time I looked her in the eye. Now, I see something different. The pain is still there, but, instead of sadness there's anger. Lots of it. And the tears have been replaced with fire.

I didn't see it much at first, but lately I see it more and more. Ron had left his radio in the tent the night he left and every night she turns it on. When his name isn't called in the list of deaths, she sighs with relief and will go to bed. But then, she gets extremely snippy. If I tried talking to her, she'd yell, then later she'd let a few tears fall and apologize for being this way. I always told her that it was okay, but I hated that she felt this much anger. Again, if Ron were to come back suddenly out of the here, I swear I'd kill him.

I've seen Hermione cry before and I've seen her yell when she would be angry. But I've never seen her like this. And to tell you the truth it scares me a little. I'm always worried that I'm going to set her off by saying something she doesn't want to hear or accidently mentioning Ron. But I know one thing. She's extremely focused on finding these Horcruxes now. Her copy of Tales of Beetle the Bard has never left her hands and at night she sits alone on the couch and studies it.

I'd help her if I could but I'm stuck. I don't read Ancient Runes and I don't know what else to look for. I have one idea though, but I know she won't go for it. I want to go to Godric's Hollow. I want to see where my home once was. I want to see if my parents have their grave there. But, I mainly want to find a Horcrux. I have to if I want to defeat _him._ I have to if I want to make Hermione safe again so she won't have to fear for her life.

I looked up from where I was on the couch and gazed over to where she sat in a corner studying Tales of Beetle the Bard. Her face looked very concentrated and determined like she was looking for something specific. I wasn't sure why but I thought that she looked amusing when determined. It felt like old days at Hogwarts again when she'd be up all night studying for an exam I knew she'd ace. It made me smile, and apparently lose my thought since I didn't realize she was looking at me staring.

"Is something wrong Harry?" she said with worry filling her eyes.

I shook my head several times not even realizing that I had been watching her.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said feeling my face turn a few shades of red not knowing what had just happened.

I sat back in silence again as Hermione went back to reading the book. I'd been contemplating how to ask her about Godric's Hollow but I'm still somewhat afraid to say anything. With Hermione having anger for Ron and her being short tempered I don't want to see the reaction. She's been okay today but anything can set her off. But I knew it was worth a try to say something if we were to get any further in this hunt.

"Um Hermione?" I said trying to hide the anxiousness in my voice.

Hermione looked up from her book and made eye contact with me. Her eyes locked with mine and I knew that I had to ask. If we went maybe we'd finally be closer again to finally killing off the person that has been destroying this world.

"Hermione..." I sighed slowly trying to form my words, "What would you say about going to Gddric's Hollow?"

**Well that's the chapter...the next one will be up soon. Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. A Personal Nightmare

**Here's the next chapter. One thing to tell you...at the beginning the italicized paragraph at the beginning is dialogue from Chapter 17 from the Deathly Hallows. I do not own any part of that dialogue it all belongs to JK Rowling. Anyway...enjoy!**

_The Snake lunged as he took a running leap, dragging Hermione with him; as it struck, Hermione screamed, "Confringo!" and her spell flew around the room, exploding the wardrobe mirror and ricocheting back at them, bouncing from the floor to ceiling; Harry felt the heat of it sear the back of his hand. Glass cut his cheeks as, pulling Hermione with him, he leapt from bed to broken dressing table and then straight out of the smashed window into nothingness, her scream reverberating through the night sky as they twisted in midair...  
_

I woke up in a cold sweat not knowing at first where I was. When my eyes came into focus again I realized I was staring at the ceiling of our tent. I layed there for a few minutes taking in the day. Suddenly, I was struck with memories of what had happened the previous day.

Godric's Hollow.

Bathilda is dead.

Nagini in her corpse... Voldemort.

The snake taking Hermione...wait a minute!

Sudden panic filled every inch of my body and I shot up in my bunk, I hitting my head on the top bed in the process. But I didn't even feel the pain; I only had one thing on my mind and that was to find Hermione and make sure she was okay. I looked around and she was no where to be found. _Dear god if something happened to her..._

With that last thought, I sprang from my bunk and hurriedly searched every inch of the tent. Not finding her, my mind began to go crazy with all of the things that could have possibly happened to her. I ran out of the tent shouting her name at the top of my lungs.

"Hermione! Hermione where are you?" I continued shouting until my voice became hoarse.

I heard shuffling from behind me and I turned to see Hermione standing in front of a nearby tree with a book in her hand. That moment was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen... Hermione being alive and here when I thought for a minute that she was...

I immediately shook those horrible thoughts from my mind as I raced over to her. She flung her arms around my neck and held tight to me. I returned the embrace, wrapping my arms around her to ensure her I was okay and to ensure myself she was real and here in my arms and not a dream. I could hear her sniffling into my shoulder.

"Thank god you're alive," she barely whispered. "Thought you'd never wake up, I was so scared."

I began rubbing circles into her back, trying to soothe her as she held tighter.

"Hermione, it's okay. I'm here, I'm alive I promise. I'm not going anywhere," I whispered gently. She pulled away from the embrace but stayed close, putting her hands on either side of my face.

"You scared me half to death. Nagini came at us, and I started casting as many spells as I could think of! I didn't know what to do so apparated us quickly, but, we went through glass and it cut you badly and I guess a spell hit you and you fell unconscious. But, then something happened to you. I didn't know what was wrong, you were convulsing and then fell still. I thought they'd killed you and..." she said, voice shaky and very quiet.

I led her back to the tree where we sat. I pulled her back into my arms, not wanting her to be upset anymore. Not again.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry!" I said as she continued crying into my shoulder. I then realized my eyes were becoming moist with tears as well. I tried sniffling them back, but, it was no use. "I put you in so much danger going to Godric's Hollow. It's my fault, I shouldn't have followed Bathilda. Damn, I shouldn't even have suggested going to Godric's Hollow in the first place. I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so very sorry I've put you in so much danger."

Much to my dislike, Hermione pulled away from me, and her eyes locked with mine. They were red and puffy and filled with tears. But the chocolate brown in them glistened in the most beautiful way. She reached for my face and used her thumb to gently wipe the few tears that had escaped from my eyes; I did the same to her.

"Harry its okay. You're forgiven I promise," this got a weak smile out of me which she laughed at.

"None of this is your fault, you know," she said as if she could read what I was thinking.

"Hermione yes it is," I interjected. "We wouldn't have been attacked if we just stayed away from Godric's Hollow...," I said stopping in mid sentence, putting my head in my hands. Hermione draped her arm around my shoulder as she leaned against the tree behind us.

"Harry, you listen to me okay? You had no idea that following Bathilda was a trap. How could you have possibly known that? It's not your fault at all. None of this is," as she began rubbing circles into my back. I don't think she realized what she was doing, but it felt nice. It gave me comfort. I looked over in her direction to find her watching me. As our eyes connected I reached for her free hand and took it in mine.

"Thank you Hermione," I said meaningfully, "I honestly don't know what I would do without you." At my words, she dipped her head a little, face blushing pink. She pulled me closer to her again and rested her head in the crook of my shoulder and sighed. I rested my head on hers and draped my arm around her small waist. I don't know how long we sat like that, but it felt like time had stopped. It felt really good. However, the moment broke when I realized something.

"Hermione, where's my wand?" I asked suddenly noticing that I didn't feel it in any of my pockets. Hermione suddenly slumped against my body and I felt tears falling to my shoulder.

"Harry I'm so sorry," she barely whispered, reaching to wipe her tears. She moved away from me slightly to pull something out of her pocket. She tucked it into my the palm of my hand and looked away, tears beginning to fall again.

I opened my hand to see a stick broken almost broken into two pieces. I wondered why she was handing me this, but then it hit me. I picked held up the pieces in the light and looked at them closer. It was my wand. My wand was broken. The only thing that held the pieces together was a single strand of it. I looked up at Hermione's tear glistened eyes and she just shook her head.

"When I was trying to get us out of Bathilda's house after the snake let go of me, I saw your wand lying on the floor. I picked it up and as I was trying to apparate us out, the death eaters were shooting spells and," she sighed, taking a deep shaky breath before continuing."Well, I guess before I apparated out a spell hit your wand and it snapped. I tried mending it, but it won't repair. I'm so sorry Harry, so so sorry!" she whimpered, tears now streaming from her face.

I immediately pulled Hermione back into my arms. "Hermione, its alright. As long as you're safe and we're both alive, it doesn't matter right now. My wand is not important right now," I said pulling her tighter to me. As I stroked her hair I continued to think about my wand. It was broken and there is nothing I can do to repair it. What was I going to use now? I was angry that it was broken, but I couldn't tell Hermione that. And her safety is more important to me at the moment than worrying about my wand. I figured that I'd try solving this issue tomorrow. But for now, my thoughts had to be focused on Hermione.

-XX-

After sitting for an hour outside, I had taken Hermione in and made her and myself some tea. While we drank, she stared at her cup and and said mostly nothing. I could tell she still felt guilty that my wand was broken. I watched her drink for a another few minutes, contemplating on what was going through her mind. Her face was unreadable and it was worrying me.

Finally, she slowly rose from her chair and took her cup into our small kitchen. "Harry, I'm going to lay down for a while," she said almost in a whisper. I got up from my seat and walked over to where she was standing and placed my hands on either side of her arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked my worry increasing all over again. She looked me in the eye and gave me a weak, tired smile.

"I'm fine, just very tired. I couldn't sleep last night and was up for half of it," she stated yawning quietly at the end. I pulled her into my arms and squeezed her tight and whispered an okay into her ear before she shuffled off to bed.

After making sure she was sleeping peacefully, I pulled up a chair and sat at the edge of the tent. The events from the day before and today played over and over in my head. Realizing that by going to Godric's Hollow was the worst mistake I could possibly ever make, guilt began to rise in my chest. I promised myself that I would stop putting Hermione in danger, but I ended up breaking it. I mentally kicked myself for doing that and thinking of Hermione having to face those death eaters after I fell unconscious made me sick inside. I was hurting her all over again. First Ron and now me.

I didn't want to be the person that hurt Hermione. I wanted to be the person that saved her and kept her safe from any harm that came her way. And when I couldn't keep that promise, it killed me more inside. And I loved her way too much for this. I really did, I hated seeing her hurt and this tired. I couldn't wait until all of this was over.

My thoughts however, were interrupted when I heard the sound of leaves and snow crunching outside the tent. Not having a wand, I took a small switch-blade that was in the kitchen, not knowing what I would do with it, and slowly walked out of the tent.

As soon as I stepped out of the tent, anger and rage immediately bubbled inside my chest. I felt that strong urge to kill all over again.

**Ooh cliff hanger! lol Sorry that its taking so long. I'd been trying to figure out which part from chapter 17 to use. Plus dance took over my life the whole month. Now that its done for a few months I'll hopefully get the last chapter up sooner than this one. Remember: Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Things Won't Change

**Wow I'm finally back! I am apologizing for not updating this for the longest time. Summer was absolutely crazy for me with having to do my Senior Project three days a week, plus my dance schedule went crazy. It also didn't help that I suffered a huge case of writer's block while trying to write this. But I'm back now and I hope you like the last chapter!**

"What the hell are you doing back here?" I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe that he even had the guts to come back, much less to actually try and find us.

Ron looked at me, his smile slowly fading when he didn't see one from me in return.

"I guess I just realized that I was a complete arse for leaving you two and that I shouldn't have let my jealousy get the best of me... again, and the power of the horcrux overtake me..." he ranted, continuing on to tell me how Dumbledore's deluminator somehow showed him where we were and that he knew he should come and find us.

So… yeah that's why I'm here now. I'm so sorry I left you guys," he finished looking at me with hope that I was going to forgive him right then and there.

Well he was wrong.

I walked towards him; hand already balled into a fist, and punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the snowy ground beneath him.

"What the hell was that for?" he screamed rubbing the now bruising spot on his jaw bone.

I stood there continuing to glare at him, ears steaming with anger and my breathing quickly turning to fast pants of rage, quite satisfied that my punch had caused him pain.

"For leaving," I started wanting to state the obvious to him; wanting him to know how furious I was that he left.

As he slowly stood from the ground rubbing his mouth, I inched closer and continued, "And for hurting Hermione. For causing her pain; for making her fall into a deep depression that I thought she would never come out of! That's what that was for," I finished again through gritted teeth.

At that statement, Ron stared at me with an open mouth, completely surprised at what I had just told him.

"I hurt her?" he simply asked, voice extremely quite now, making me sigh in frustration.

"Yes you bastard of course you hurt her! You broke her! She called your name over and over trying to get you to turn around and come back. When you didn't, it killed her! I had to hear her cry for days, WEEKS about you leaving. She had nightmares about you being killed by snatchers and death eaters and god knows what else! And you know who was up with her every night comforting her and telling her that they were only dreams? ME that's who! It killed me everyday to see her that way and knowing that there wasn't a damn thing in the world that I could to do to make her happy again... it absolutely killed me! You leaving broke something inside her! You weren't there for her when she needed you!" I screamed, all the rage and anger that has been built up for the past few weeks finally coming out.

Suddenly, I heard shuffling from inside the tent. I turned around to see Hermione standing just outside the tent staring back from Ron to me. I was speechless at that point.

"Hi Hermione," Ron said his smiled starting to grow again. However that might have been his mistake.

Hermione, at that moment, launched herself at Ron, swinging her arms every which way. Ron at that point curled up into a ball in order to try and keep away from her flailing arms. As much as I wanted to let her at him, I came up behind her and pulled her away, my arms tight around her waste.

"How do you think you could show your face around us again? After leaving us! You, you son of a bi-" at that point she broke into tears and fell back against my chest. I pulled her close to me and tucked her head under my chin, protecting her from the thing that broke her, that changed her.

I looked down at the girl crying in my arms. All of this hurt, because of Ron...again. Anger continued to boil inside me and I wish Ron woud have stayed gone. He wasn't there for her when she was hurting or scared. I was. I was always there.

At this point I looked up at Ron, still keeping my protective hold on Hermione. Ron was absolutely speechless as he watched Hermione continue to cry in my arms.

"Hermione... I'm so sorry," was all he was able to say.

Hermione, I could feel, looked at Ron for a moment before turning her face into my chest and began to let out quiet sobs; I held her tighter. My heart broke for her.

I looked up at Ron, realizing that I had to set things straight with him if we wasn't leaving and was going attempt to help us with the rest of this hunt and end this war.

"Hermione," I said into her ear, stroking her hair trying to calm her. She looked up at me with sad, watery eyes.

"Go back into the tent, get out of the cold," I told her only now noticing that she was shaking and she didn't have a jacket on; only her jeans and a sweater that wasn't all that thick. "I would like to speak with Ron for a few minutes okay?"

Hermione hesitated for a moment, not leaving my side. "I'll be in soon I promise," I told her. She only continued to look at me and mumbled, "That's not what I'm worried about."

I gave her a small smile understanding what was going on in her head. "Hermione, I'm not going to do anything to him, I swear. I just have to talk to him okay?"

Hermione looked me in the eyes, saw that I was being truthful, nodded, and walked back into the tent. Once she entered, I turned back to Ron who was watching me with curious eyes.

He sighed and cautiously stepped closer to me, "I am sorry mate. I wasn't thinking about the consequences of leaving. I didn't realize that I would hurt her that much."

I continued to look at Ron. I didn't know what to say to him anymore. I was still angry with him and I knew Hermione was too. But I was afraid to make him leave; I was afraid that I would hurt Hermione all over again by telling him to go. I didn't want to do that. I loved her so much and having her go through that awful hurt again would kill me all over again. I'd rather him here and have her get over her anger for him, then have that hurt come back.

I let out a heavy sigh, "Its alright Ron. I'm not saying that you're forgiven yet, but I can't see her go through the nightmares and the hurt again."

Ron started to smile, understanding that I wasn't going to make him leave.

"Thanks mate," he said grasping my shoulder and entering the tent to find his bunk.

Once I was alone again, I sat in front of the tent, like always, and stared at the dark forest in front of me thinking. Things were going to change now that Ron came back. Hermione and I had grown closer when he was gone and I liked that the two of us were able to bond. But now, I don't have her to myself anymore; that made me a little angry. While thinking this, I heard the tent flap open. I turned and saw Hermione come and sit down next to me. She looked at me with those same tired, beautiful eyes and sighed.

"I can't believe he actually came back," she said. I didn't look at her, but I nodded as I stared off into the forest. I suddenly felt her take my hand and stroke it with her thumb.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking at me with those curious eyes. I was dumbstruck at the fact that she asked me the question I should have asked her that I let out a tired laugh.

"Hermione Granger; always worrying about other people first. Im okay, but I should be asking you that question..." I said putting my arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer to me and sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine," she paused for a second then looked at me. "This isn't going to change anything between us is it? I mean now that he's back, our friendship doesn't have to change right?"

I sighed and gently kissed the side of her head, "No Hermione, our friendship won't change. If anything, it can only grow stronger."

Hermione, at my response, huddled closer to me and we sat like that for while until it became too cold to be outside. As we sat there I continued to think about what lied ahead. Despite that Ron is back, I won't let my friendship with Hermione falter. I made a promise to her that whatever would happen during this war, I'd keep her safe. And I have every intention of keeping that promise, even if I get to the point of wanting to give up. And Ron may have strong feelings for Hermione, but I guarantee that I care more about Hermione more than Ron ever has. And I'm going to make sure that I get her through this war alive.

Seeing that look in her eyes, that look of happiness and knowing she's safe again. That's all I want to see. I'll make sure she gets it.

**Well, that's all! I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all liked it as well! Thank you so much for reading I hope to be writing more stories soon!**


End file.
